One White Room
by Audrey Laufeyson Holmes
Summary: What happens when I wake up in a room full of vampires, aliens, demon hunters, consulting detectives, and Norse gods? Sherlock, Supernatural, Merlin, Thor, Only Lovers Left Alive, Star Trek crossover.


I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I reached for my knife under my pillow. But my knife wasn't there, my pillow and bed weren't there either! I was in a pure white room. There were several people standing around and two large blue boxes that said police. The person who woke me up was staring at me. He was extremely attractive.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd wake up. My name's Dean and this" he pointed to a tall guy with long sandy-brown hair, "is my brother Sam." I stood up and looked at the people in the rather small room. I saw a rather tall man in a black trench coat, looked at me intently. "What are you looking at?" I said defensively. "My name's Sherlock Holmes, I was just noting your rather high intelligence." He said blandly. "Uh... thanks. I guess."

"Sorry about him he's strange. My names John Watson by the way." Two strangely dressed men walked up to me and shook both of my hands saying "Hello, I'm the Doctor."said both of the men. "Doctor who?" I asked. The one wearing the bowtie almost cringed at the question. "Hello, I'm Clara." said a girl with light brown hair. "Hey I am Audrey." I replied.

"Now that we know each other's names, why the hell am I here!" I said frantically. " I don't know, I don't like not knowing." said the Doctor oddly. "Nor do I." said Sherlock. We all looked around at each other worriedly. "Shit! I have to go!" Dean said. One of the Doctors said "Follow me." and walked into the blue box.

Dean followed the Doctor into the box and then raced out and pulled out a knife. Everyone looked at them and Sherlock pulled out a gun Sam did too, " What are you! Tell me what you are!" Dean shouted. "Dean, what did you see?" Sam asked him. "That box is bigger on the inside! It's fucking witchcraft or something!"

He had the Doctor with a bow tie up against the wall with the knife pressed to his throat. I ran into the box and it was bigger on the inside! "Dean calm down and explain why you're trying to kill the Doctor." Sherlock said. Dean didn't move so Sam said, "We hunt supernatural beings and we kill them."

"Okay you two are nuts." I said. "It's true but I'm not a ghost or whatever, I am an Time Lord." the bow tied Doctor said. "I am too." the suit Doctor said. "Aliens? Aliens?!" Dean said. "He's telling the truth." Sherlock said, "I know how it sounds."

"Might as well say it now, my brother and I are from Asgard." Thor said. "I am as Asgardian as that mortal girl! I'm a Jotun and you know it!" Loki exclaimed angrily. Everyone stiffened at the usually quite Loki's violent other Doctor took the chance and grabbed Dean's knife and plunged it into the wall. The wall cracked and flickered black and then everything went black.

A blue beam of light blinded me then someone bumped into me and said, "Hello there." in a very deep, sexy voice. The lights turned back on and there was a very attractive man in a black army trench coat. "Jack?" Both of the Doctors exclaimed. "In the flesh." He said with a grin that would make some girls swoon.

He said "Captain Jack Harkness," he turns and looks at Dean, "and who are you?" Jack asked flirtatiously. "Stop it." The Doctor said warningly. "You only live once." Dean said smiling at Jack. "Ew!" Sam said to Dean.

The lights turned off and another wide beam of blue light flashed and then disappeared. "Nobody move." Jack said. The lights flickered back on and a shirtless figure with long dark hair over his face was laying on the floor. Jack bent over the figure and said "Wake up." The figure rolled over and the hair fell from his face.

Everyone gasped and looked from Loki to the man and back again. They looked identical except for their clothing an hair texture. Loki crept forward and muttered something under his breath. The man woke up and tried to withdraw from the light. Cringing he looked at Loki "What the fuck? Where am I?" He inquired rudely. "Does any one have a shirt I could borrow, long sleeved please, it's bloody freezing." He asked.

The Doctor with the suit on rushed into the TARDIS and came out with a long sleeved V-neck, a pair of leather gloves and sun glasses. The man put on all of it and the Doctor whispered something in his ear. The man inclined his head in thanks and smiled the faint smile similar to the one Loki gave me when we met. "My name's Adam." He said, "Just so you know."

Everyone stared at each other in silence for a few minutes then the Doctor in the suit said "That is definitely a tractor beam like the ones they have on spaceships." Then Jack said "It looks like the ones they have on USS Enterprise ships." Dean stared at them in disbelief, Jack continued, "Doctor, why don't you get us out of here." The Doctor with the bow tie said, "We tried the TARDIS can't get out. It just can't, I've never had this problem before." He looked at the floor and sighed. "How would you be able to get us out of here Doctor?"Sherlock said. "That's a time machine." The bow tied Doctor said, pointing to the boxes.

I walked over to the box and ran my hands over the wood. "Ow!" I shouted as I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked down and it was bleeding, I must have cut my hand on a jagged edge in the wood. Adam looked wide eyed at the blood with a begging in his eyes. I saw his teeth grow sharper and the covered his mouth with his hand. Dean must have saw it because he signaled Sam who crept towards Adam with his gun. Adam saw what was happening and got up with lightning fast speed. "So, Adam your a vampire." Dean said.

"I know you're a Hunter I don't kill you zombies. I get blood from the hospitals blood bank." Adam said. "Sherlock is he lying ?" Dean asked With a gun raised. Sherlock replied " No, he's telling the truth." "Thank you. Now can somebody cover up that wound before I freak." Adam said. The Doctor in the suit walked into his TARDIS and quickly came out with a first aid kit. After my wound was patched up Adam came back over and sat on the floor.

After two hours of silence Loki exclaimed "I am bored!" As Sherlock was saying that he was bored too, Loki had turned into a black kitten. "Meow." Loki said, running in between our legs. "Okay! I'm done!" Dean exclaimed walking over to a corner and sitting there. Sherlock reached down and scooped up Loki. "May I try?" Sherlock asked Loki.

Loki jumped down from Sherlock's arms and changed back to his regular self. "Very well." Loki responded waving his hands. A blue smoke went around Sherlock and disappeared. In Loki's place was a black kitten with crystal blue-green eyes. Sherlock meowed and ran over to Adam to inspect him. Sherlock sniffed at him and started to climb on him.

"Hey! Stop it that tickles." Adam exclaimed grabbing Sherlock by the scruff of his neck. Sherlock meowed in protest and flailed around in Adams grip. Adam set him down and walked over to the blue boxes and leaned against one. Loki ran from across the room and quickly scaled the TARDIS, where he curled up and fell asleep. Sherlock meowed at him angrily, and Loki opened one eye. Loki blinked and sent blue smoke down upon Sherlock and he changed into his normal form.

Dean was telling everyone about a time when he and Sam were hunting a siren and Sam nearly got fish-fucked. We all were laughing when the lights went out again. Everyone became silent and the blue beam appeared. The lights turned on and there was two knights and what looked like a servant standing in the middle of the room. "Where the hell am I?" the blond one said, "I am Arthur, king of Camelot and you will answer me." I walked forward and said "We don't know how we got here either, okay so calm down. My name is Audrey by the way."


End file.
